


Как заставить Брэда изменить свое решение

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Lisa Hunt<br/>Переведено на кинк-фест Миссия Ромео 1.31: "Брэд/Рэй. Рэй как-то вечером звонит Брэду. Пока он рассказывает свои новости, Брэд возбуждается и начинает дрочить, представляя, как трахнул бы Рэя."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как заставить Брэда изменить свое решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16773) by Anon Kink Meme. 



> Бета Lisa Hunt  
> Переведено на кинк-фест Миссия Ромео 1.31: "Брэд/Рэй. Рэй как-то вечером звонит Брэду. Пока он рассказывает свои новости, Брэд возбуждается и начинает дрочить, представляя, как трахнул бы Рэя."

\- …так вот, я трахнулся прошлой ночью.  
Брэд растянулся на кровати, телефон возле уха, и хмуро уставился в стену. Голос Рэя звучал так, словно он ожидал какой-то реакции, и Брэд приложил все усилия, чтобы не доставить ему такого удовольствия.  
\- Девушка, парень или что-то неопределенное? – он старался, чтобы в голосе была скука. – Или это снова какой-то случайный живой организм?  
Брэд почти услышал улыбку Рэя, но не повелся на приманку.   
\- Парень. Определенно парень.  
\- Хм.  
Брэд знал, что такое поведение Рэя не измена ни для кого из них, но, тем не менее, это его взбесило. И взбесило еще сильнее, потому что Рэй даже не пытался извиниться.   
Это была идея Брэда разбежаться, пока он служил в Англии, встречаться с другими, оставаясь друзьями, держась подальше от всего того дерьма, которое было между ними после Ирака. Бля, да он и сам трахался несколько раз и не собирался оправдываться. Но все это никак не остановило волну поднимавшегося внутри раздражения.  
\- Чувак, и это все, что ты на это скажешь? – произнес Рэй весело.   
Брэд закрыл глаза.  
\- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Рэй? – спросил он с нажимом.  
В голове крутились мысли о том, что кто-то (кто угодно!) хватал руками Рэя, ставил на нем засосы. Он так сейчас хотел, чтобы Рэй был здесь, рядом с ним, чтобы он смог пометить свою территорию. Все эти картинки вызвали прилив сильного желания, усиливая злость внутри.  
Гребаный Рэй.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе детали? – голос Рэя был низким.   
Брэд выдохнул и сжал рукой член. Ярость и похоть сражались в нем, и в конечном итоге похоть победила.   
\- Ты позволил ему трахнуть тебя? – прорычал он в ответ.  
Насколько он уже понял, у Рэя было два типа парней, которые ему нравились – парни больше него, которые могли схватить его, нагнуть, заставить; и мелкие, спортивного телосложения, которые зачастую даже не представляли, что они геи, до тех пор пока их член не окажется во рту Рэя. Не сложно догадаться, в какую категорию попадал Брэд. И он очень надеялся, что был единственным из этой группы. Рэй с парнями из другой… ну, с этим он мог справиться.   
\- Трахнуть меня? На первом свидании? – голос Рэя звучал возмущенно. – Не, этот парнишка даже не знал, что со мной делать, чувак. Это был горячий спортсмен из калифорнийского университета. Мелкий засранец-блондинчик, выглядел примерно как Хассер, но у него были такие губы, как будто он любимый ребенок нашего ЭлТи и Анджелины Джоли.  
Да, Брэд с легкостью представил эту картину – Рэй и невинный, спортивного телосложения пацан. Это было даже горячее, чем он мог себе вообразить.  
\- И что же ты с ним делал? – Брэд все еще пытался притвориться, что ему абсолютно неинтересно, хотя это никого уже не могло обмануть.  
Голос Рэя понизился до интимного шепота, льющегося прямо в ухо Брэду.   
\- Заставил его встать на колени передо мной. Заставил его отсасывать мне прилежно и глубоко, кончив на его милое личико. Ты должен был это видеть, Брэд! Смотрит такой на меня весь в моей сперме на губах и щеках, стекающей по скулам вниз. Тебе бы это понравилось.  
\- Блядь, да, - Брэд выдохнул. Он тер себя через джинсы, перед его мысленным взором мелькали картинки, которые рисовал ему Рэй.  
\- А затем… что потом?  
\- Дружище, я разложил его на своем диване, широко раскрыл его и вылизывал его задницу так, словно это был гребаный десерт.  
\- Ох, блядь, Рэй.  
\- Он был таким классным на вкус, этот мелкий игрок в футбол, с запахом геля для душа. Я лизал его часами, пока он не кончил от моего языка прямо на покрывало и подушки.  
Брэд прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он прекрасно знал, на что способен язык Рэя. Он умел делать реально непристойные вещи.  
\- Ты все еще ревнуешь, Брэд? – спросил Рэй мягко. – Или у тебя слишком сильно сейчас стоит?   
\- Иди на хуй, я никогда не говорил, что ревную.   
\- Ха-ха, - Рэй не казался убежденным. – Ну, так ты уже вынул свой член или еще нет?  
\- Еще нет.   
Брэд наконец вышел из своего модуса Айсмена и расстегнул джинсы.  
\- Так чего ты ждешь? Бля, Брэд, я тут веду с тобой грязные разговоры, за которые мог бы получить “А”. Ты думаешь, я всем, что ли, устраиваю такое шоу?  
\- Рэй, ты устраиваешь это дерьмо твоему почтальону, а также женщине, продающей тебе китайскую жратву.   
Брэд обхватил член рукой, медленно двигая вверх и вниз, позволяя себе чуть слышно стонать.  
\- О, ну наконец-то, Брэд, - Рэй на том конце прислушался. - Ты добрался до обязательной программы.   
\- Не переставай рассказывать, - потребовал Брэд. – Так парнишке понравилось?  
\- Бля, конечно, ему понравилось, Брэд! Этот пацан был таким невинным, таким свежим. Я узнал, что ему только пару раз отсасывали, и может быть, он пару раз трахался, если ему, конечно, повезло с этим, когда он ездил на все эти свои футбольные игры. Но никто не делал ему то, что я. Он лежал на спине на моем диване, хныкал как сучка, умоляя меня не останавливаться, пытаясь насадиться сильнее своей задницей на мой язык… В общем, вел себя как настоящая шлюха. Он решил, что умер и попал в рай, который оказался прямо в моей гостиной.   
Брэд сильнее зажмурил глаза от четкости нарисованной в его воображении картины. Его член тек липкой смазкой, пачкая пальцы и постель.   
\- Так ты позволил ему кончить прямо вот так?  
Рэй зловеще засмеялся.   
\- Нет. Сначала я его целовал. Хотел увидеть выражение его лица, когда он почувствует свой собственный вкус.   
Брэд сунул пальцы в рот и начал сосать, пока Рэй продолжал живописать подробности.  
\- И это ему тоже охуенно понравилось, Брэд. Он вцепился в меня так, словно хочет сожрать мой рот, свой вкус на моих губах. Это было так чертовски похотливо и горячо.  
\- Блядь, Рэй, - Брэд застонал сквозь пальцы, - ты настоящая грязная шлюха.  
\- Вот почему ты так любишь меня, и ты это знаешь, - парировал Рэй.   
Его голос был сбившимся, и Брэд точно знал, чем именно он сейчас занят.   
\- В общем, я встал на колени сзади него, целовал его, трахал и растягивал пальцами его узкую, мокрую дырку. И это было так круто, что у меня стоял, словно я шестнадцатилетний подросток. А его лицо все еще было в моей сперме, Брэд. Я спустил на него, а он умолял меня сделать это еще и еще. И я думал: “И каким же распутным ты станешь, когда я тебя трахну?”  
Брэд уже почти подошел к краю. Пот тек по его груди и животу. Он дрочил на низкий голос Рэя, шептавший ему прямо на ухо. Это было почти слишком. Но все же недостаточно. Ему нужен был Рэй здесь, сейчас.   
\- И насколько грязным и похотливым был ты, Рэй?  
\- Я вспомнил наш последний раз, когда мы были вдвоем, Брэд. Думал о том, что ты делал со мной той ночью, думал о часах, когда ты меня натягивал. И я сделал ему все, что ты делал для меня.   
Голос Рэя был хриплый. И Брэд почти мог видеть его лицо, скулы с румянцем, видеть, как напрягаются его мышцы, когда он отдрачивает себе.   
\- Я трахал его пальцами, глубоко, резко… Растягивал его медленно, не спеша, заставлял сосать мои пальцы. А затем просто взял и вошел в него, вогнал по самые яйца так, что он даже не понял, что произошло.   
Брэд был примерно за три секунды до оргазма. Он прекрасно помнил ту ночь, о которой говорил Рэй. Помнил его темные глаза, как он вылизывал пальцы Брэда. Помнил, какой горячей и сладкой была его задница, туго сжимавшая член Брэда. А картинки, которые рисовал ему Рэй, попытки представить все то, что он делал с этим парнишкой, почти заставили Брэда увидеть звезды.   
\- А вот потом он кончил для меня, Брэд. Я даже не прикасался к нему, он кончил просто от моего члена внутри, разбрызгивая горячую сперму вокруг галлонами, как будто у него воздержание длилось неделями. Да, это было круто, трахать его, натягивать по самые яйца. Клянусь, он почти кричал и плакал, спуская. И мне понравилась каждая секунда, которую я с ним провел.   
\- Рэй, - прохрипел Брэд, - Рэй, я…  
\- И сперму его я тоже вылизал, - добавил, задыхаясь, Рэй.   
Брэд кончил, хватая воздух открытым ртом, слушая его голос.   
\- Собрал его сперму пальцами и облизал, Брэд. И поцеловал его снова, чтобы он смог почувствовать, какой он, что он…  
Рэй застонал, посылая свой оргазм прямо Брэду в ухо. Брэд почти чувствовал его рядом, почти ощущал его вкус, запах.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - слова шли откуда-то из самой глубины. – Я, блядь, так хочу тебя, Рэй.  
\- Да, Брэд, я тоже тебя хочу.  
\- Нет, - резко оборвал его Брэд. – Хочу тебя здесь, рядом со мной. Я завтра куплю тебе билет, и ты прилетишь ближайшим самолетом, притащишь свою тощую задницу сюда. Я хочу тебя в своей постели. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим.   
\- Брэд, - голос Рэя был ошеломленным. – Ты же сам сказал, что мы должны разбежаться….  
\- Да мне похуй, что я там говорил. – Брэд размазывал пальцами сперму по животу, представляя, как Рэй бы ее вылизывал. Представляя Рэя сейчас, прямо здесь. Точка. – Никаких больше парней. Никаких больше девчонок. Никого и ничего, кроме меня.  
Рэй помолчал. Брэд слушал его дыхание.  
\- Тогда для тебя тоже, - произнес после паузы Рэй. – Никаких шлюх, Брэд. Никаких снятых в баре цыпочек. Только я и никто, кроме меня. Или можешь засунуть свой билет себе в задницу.  
Брэд улыбнулся. Внутри поднималась волна радости. Да, это могло сработать. В конце концов, они должны были попытаться.   
Но было кое-что еще…  
\- А ты взял телефон этого пацана, Рэй?  
Рэй рассмеялся, мягко и гортанно.   
\- Бля, да.   
Брэд лениво потянулся.   
\- Сохрани его. До тех времен, когда я вернусь домой.  
\- Ай-ай, Брэд. Ай, так тебя, ай.


End file.
